My Memories
by Chupachupss
Summary: Je suis sur une plage, mes pieds nus frôlent le sable. Que fais-je ici ? Pourquoi ai-je du sang autour de mon visage ? Je sens une présence derrière moi. Une voix d'homme britannique. Il prétend me connaître. Mais pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Si quelqu'un est là, qu'il m'aide. Je suis perdue, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.


Musique à mettre en fond si vous êtes comme moi, mélomane : **Enya** - **Caribbean Blue**.

Elle est ma source d'inspiration.

* * *

**"Vous savez ce qui est déprimant ? Savoir que le bonheur n'est jamais éternel mais qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher de partir."**

Je suis sur une plage, mes pieds nus frôlent les grains microscopiques. Que fais-je ici ? J'entends au loin une mouette proférer ses cris mélodieux, les vagues mouillant et remouillant le sol devant chaque souffle de vent. Mes cheveux se font brosser en une rafale, je me sens tomber à terre, mes mains sur les genoux.. Je porte une robe blanche, une de mes bretelles tombent lentement mais je n'y prête pas attention.

J'ai du sang autour de ma bouche, mon regard se perd à l'horizon, le soleil fait son lit dans l'eau. Je suis perdue, que s'est-il passé ? Nous ne sommes définitivement pas à Mystic Falls, pourtant je ne me rappelle pas avoir quitté ma ville natale. Je touche mes cheveux emmêlés par le vent frais et fort, qui semble me punir de quelque chose.

Je ne me souviens de rien.

Je m'assois sur le sable, prends quelques grains dans mes mains. Ce touché m'apaise immédiatement, cependant, je sens encore ce goût métallique dans ma bouche.

« Caroline. »

Cette voix sort de nulle part, un accent britannique peut-être, je ne la reconnais pas. Mes genoux sont arrachés du sol, le destinataire de la voix me ramène sur mes pieds. Je tourne la tête et m'écarte de ce personnage. Yeux bleus, cheveux blonds bouclés, T-shirt cachant un torse sculpté, tout pour plaire, me dis-je. Seulement, je sens qu'il y a autre chose chez cet homme. Je préfère mettre une distance entre lui et moi, mes pieds faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Il continue à m'observer comme s'il me connaissait, je frissonne devant cet imposant regard.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Mes sourcils se perchent vers le haut, me demandant pourquoi cet homme avait pris la peine de me remettre debout alors que j'étais bien, dans le sable chaud. Je le dévisage, il semble perdu et un léger sourire triste étire ses lèvres, révélant de douces fossettes agréables à regarder. Seulement, son expression me laisse perplexe.

« C'est moi qui suis censé t'aider, admit-il, lorgnant ma réaction. »

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, de l'incompréhension déforma mes traits.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une façon de flirter, mais l'effet que ça rend est pitoyable. »

Je dis ça sans once de pitié, même si je ressens un filet de culpabilité devant son visage blessé.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cet homme était définitivement malade.

« Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je ne vous connais pas.

- Te connais-tu toi-même ?

- Pourquoi vous me tutoyer ?

- Réponds à ma question.

- Bien sûr que je me connais ! Je suis… »

Ce fut tout, j'étais incapable de poursuivre ma phrase. Ma bouche reste ouverte, sous le choc. Sa phrase d'introduction me revient en mémoire et je souris :

« Je m'appelle Caroline ! »

L'homme garde la même expression impassible.

« Comment connaissiez-vous mon prénom ? Je lui demande, décidant de ne plus jouer. De toute façon, il savait que c'était grâce à lui que j'avais pu répondre. »

L'homme ferme les yeux, il semble peiné, je reste dans l'incompréhension, redoutant ce qu'il allait dire. Vu de l'extérieur, il avait l'air plutôt innocent. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, certains sont des anges externes mais des démons internes. Ses paupières s'ouvrent de-nouveau, je le vois regarder le ciel.

« Sweetheart, je te promets que je te ramènerais.

- A qui parlez-vous bon sang ? »

Ses yeux se reposent sur moi et son regard me fait mal au cœur. Je me demande à quoi cet homme peut-il penser.

Soudainement, une poudre atteint mes yeux, je papillonne plusieurs fois mes paupières devant cette douleur. Je compris que c'était du sable, dû au vent. Je reste les paupières closent alors que je sens que l'homme s'approche de moi. Je me dis que s'il était un Serial Killer, il m'aurait probablement déjà enlevé.

Je tourne, essayant de retirer le sable mais dès que je les ouvre, je ressens cette terrible douleur. L'homme me prend mes mains afin que j'arrête de m'infliger plus de mal et me murmure de lui faire confiance.

Sa voix veloutée britannique me calme aussitôt, je ne sus trop pourquoi, mais ses mains se dirigent vers mes paupières, m'incitant à les ouvrir. Ce que je fis avec peine.

Il retira soigneusement les grains, faisant attention. Mes mains étaient sur ses épaules, sans savoir comment elles étaient arrivées là.

Le soleil devenait plus sombre, sa couleur rouge se transférant dans le ciel bleue sombre et son trajet jusqu'à la mer se faisait de plus en plus rapide à mes yeux.

Nos visages étaient rapprochés et je posais la question qui m'obsédait depuis le début :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Je vois l'homme sourire devant ma question, notre proximité ne dérange aucun de nous deux, nous sommes d'ailleurs plutôt à l'aise. Même si l'homme semble habitué.

« Nik. C'est ainsi que tu m'appelles généralement.

- Ce que vous dîtes n'a pas de sens.

- Je sais, ça doit te sembler fou, love. Mais je ne renoncerais jamais.

- Jamais à quoi ? »

Je le dévisage et le vois soupirer. Je crus un instant voir apparaître des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elles semblaient coincées. Mes souvenirs ne revenaient pas et pourtant j'avais une grande impression de déjà-vu.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais, sweetheart. »

Il me parlait comme si nous nous connaissions. Je m'écartais de lui, puis m'assis au sol, rencontrant une nouvelle fois la douceur du sable. Je tournais la tête, afin d'essayer de voir où je pouvais bien être.

Derrière moi se trouvait un champ de coquelicots, il ornait la partie de la barrière qui séparait les deux espaces entre la plage et le champ. Nous étions seulement tous les deux ici. A ma gauche se trouvait des épais rochers qui donnaient l'illusion de toucher le ciel.

Devant moi se trouvait évidemment la mer, tranquille et apaisante, le soleil couchant, une vraie vue paradisiaque. Celle qu'on ne se lasserait jamais de voir. Puis à droite, mise à part l'homme, une grande ligne droite de sables parcoure le reste de la plage.

L'homme s'assit à mes côtés, je ne fis aucun geste, étrangement détendue. Tranquillement, nous regardons le spectacle du soir sans parler.

Je brisais finalement notre silence commun en me tournant vers lui :

« Allez-vous me dire comment vous me connaissez ?

- Tu crois à la magie Caroline ? Me demande-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allons, tu dois forcément savoir, oui ou non ?

- Vous allez vous moquer de moi.

- Premièrement, ça me ferait plaisir que tu me tutoies, deuxièmement, je ne me moque jamais des gens. »

Je clignais des yeux, étonnée.

« Très bien. Oui, j'y crois. Enfin… Je pense que j'y crois. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je crois que ou-

- Donc c'est un 'oui', m'interrompit-il.

- A peu près. »

L'homme me sourit, je savais qu'il souhaitait commencer un récit, mais je préférais lui demander avant cela :

« Quel est ton vrai nom ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, même s'il y avait toujours une certaine tristesse dans son regard qui me laissait perplexe. Je pris une poignée de sable dans ma main droite et m'amusais à le renverser lentement, aimant particulièrement ce contact doux.

« Niklaus Mikaelson. »

**"S'attacher à quelqu'un c'est aussi prendre le risque d'être malheureux."**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Si je continue sur cette lancée, ce sera probablement une petite fiction, j'avais juste besoin de changer d'air.


End file.
